Tifa's Confession & Depression
by mirrormirror
Summary: Tifa Lockhart discovers Cloud's romantic secret. Will Vincent persuade her back? Why is Cloud so cold to her? CH 7 is up!
1. Why Did You Leave Me?

GENRE: Romance PAIRING: Vincent/Tifa RATING: R – language , lemon DISCLIMERS: I Do Not own Final fantasy or anything related. I do not in anyway own Sqauresoft . If I can Just See You  
  
Vincent Valentine knocked on Tifa's room for 30 minutes and there came no response. The mahogany wood had no effect on his ice-cold knuckles. "Come on Tifa," Vincent yawned. He was wearing his usual high collar cape. The red cape matched with is black robe. "Tifa not awake?" asked Yuffie who was also waiting for Tifa to emerge from her den. / Vincent really cares about her doesn't he? / "Strange, she usually wakes us," Yuffie observed. "Something's not right," Vincent exclaimed as he pushed open the door to her room. The bed was made and everything was present – except for Tifa Lockhart. Yuffie began searching the room for any clues. "Where on earth could she have gotten too?" Yuffie questioned But Vincent had already discovered the note. It was on the wet glass. The raindrops revealed it all. . I'm Sorry. Goodbye "She left?" Vincent said to himself, shocked. "Wha? Yuffie asked confused before she looked at the message. Her eyes widened. "You started the party without us?" Aeris joked when she entered the room with Cloud. "What's wrong Yuffie, Vincent?" Cloud asked when he saw their shocked faces. 'Tif – Tifa, she- she's go.. gone" Yuffie stuttered amazed by the event. "What?" Aeris asked . "She ran away," Vincent explained trying to hide his depression. / Damn! How can Tifa do it?/ "Why would she do that?" Aeris asked again sounding concerned. "Who cares?" Cloud grumbled suddenly. "I mean she wasn't that useful to us. I say if she wants to run away let her. Her funeral," "Cloud how can you say that?" Yuffie exclaimed. "Well I don't care!" Cloud spat. "Why should I care? Tifa was nothing but a pain in the ass," "Shut up you emotionless bastard!" Yuffie retaliated back before slapping him in the face. "She was our friend, can't you see that?" Cloud glared at them. "Waste on a useless bitch like her if you want but I rather watch paint dry," before he left. Aeris quickly followed. She had no emotions for cloud. She loved Zack. Cloud's mood was created by Aeris.  
  
"That cold hearted son of a bitch,' Yuffie murmured. Vincent who had said nothing looked at the message again. . I'm Sorry. Goodbye He looked closer. Closer. Tifa had written a name of a town. Immortal. 


	2. I'll Find You

GENRE: Romance PAIRING: Vincent/Tifa RATING: R – language , lemon DISCLIMERS: I Do Not own Final fantasy or anything related. I do not in anyway own Sqauresoft .  
  
I'll Find You  
  
Tifa saw her past home. "I'm home" Tifa felt a new wound that needed healing. The town that had captivated most of her life, Immortal City.  
  
She had held Cloud's hand far too long. She knew part of him was still with her. She had saw the change in Cloud . She had to dump the rest of her remnant feelings about him. She didn't love him. She loved.......  
  
"Yuffie , I'm going to look for Tifa," Vincent Valentine decided. "What is with you people, first my best friend and now you?" Yuffie informed. "It doesn't matter," Vincent huffed. "I want to at least say goodbye to her,"" "Even if her rare smile is only because of Cloud," Vincent sighed. "You really don't know Tifa do you? Yuffie droned. "What do you mean?" Vincent asked. "Why don't you find out yourself?"Yuffie said softly. She turned to leave. Before she left she turned around and said, "I know the way you look at her Valentine,"  
  
Vincent Valentine's red cape fluttered in the moonlight. The high collar covered his mouth completely. The black robe merged with the surrounding darkness. Vincent's slick black hair wavered in the wind. "Good old Cid to keep a few copies of a teleportation scrolls," Vincent smiled before he too vanished in a puff of smoke. 


	3. Protector of the Throne

GENRE: Romance PAIRING: Vincent/Tifa RATING: R – language , lemon DISCLIMERS: I Do Not own Final fantasy or anything related. I do not in anyway own Sqauresoft .  
  
Protector of the Throne  
  
Vincent landed on the hard earth with a crash. Darkness was the only light around him, but soon colour filled his vision rubbing his head he examined the scene around him. At the corner was a Bar called The Yard, houses, A Temple on the eastern side devoted to a Healing Goddess and a Justice God. But looming in front of him was a palace. He saw the colours shine through the diamond windows. He looked around the town and there was a defensive fortress around the city known as the Pandemonium Fortress. There were shops and a school but Vincent needed to begin his search. His subconscious told him that she was in the Diamond Palace. /Tifa wouldn't be in a palace/ Vincent thought to himself giving himself a soft laugh. He thought it was possible she could be in the bar so he headed to the bar. The sun was nowhere to be seen because of the grey clouds covering the sky. When Valentine entered he noticed all the joyful people. Men were laughing haughtily and bartenders wore smiles on their faces and usually giggled. While young children delivered the beer and wine they gossipped and said No way!  
  
Vincent walked over to the oak counter and roamed his eyes for any sign for Tifa. "Hello there stranger!" The male bartender welcomed him. He was wearing a white apron and had grey hair over his head. A friendly smile crossed his face. "What would you like? Everything is on the house celebrating our princess's return," "I'll have a jug of ale," Vincent ordered. "Coming up," the bar manager poured some ale from the wooden barrel into a mug and gave it to Valentine.  
  
"There's a princess?" Vincent asked stroking his black hair out of the way as he sipped on the cold refreshing ale. "Yes, she's has left out town, city sorry, for a period of time now. She is the greatest ruler we have had. Protector of the Throne is her nickname. She would not have any relationship with any man and she's the most beautiful girl in all the lands. She only twenty though, She's the most optimistic and happy child we have ever known. Though she has been depressed when she has arrived," The bartender lectured. "Really?" Vincent asked. . "Our princess has been depressed since she arrived, she's not feeling that jolly though," The bartender sighed. "Do you know a girl called Tifa Lockhart?" Vincent asked trying to get to his task. "How did you guess her name?" the bartender sounded amused. "You are right! Her name is Princess Tifa Lockhart," Vincent choked on his ale when he heard this. 


	4. My Immortal

GENRE: Romance PAIRING: Vincent/Tifa RATING: R – language , lemon DISCLIMERS: I Do Not own Final fantasy or anything related. I do not in anyway own Sqauresoft .  
  
MY IMMORTAL  
  
Tifa Lockhart awoke from her sleep. Her brownish red eyes glittered in the lighted room. She hasn't slept in the room since her adventure to be with normal folks. Her brown hair was neatly brushed away. She was wearing a yellow silk gown. The sleeves were pretty long for her but she liked it. Suddenly a magical power surged with her. /Someone's teleported into our city. / Tifa thought to herself sitting bolt upright. She had felt this power before; at first she thought it was Cloud. But then she realised who it was. "Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed happily. A huge smile crossed her face. She had never been that happy since her hill climbing expedition with Mr. Strife. She jumped out of the bed and pushed aside the cotton curtains. She caught a glance out the window and saw Vincent in the courtyard. His red cape swing wildly in the wind.  
  
Tifa ran outside the palace in record speed. She took four stairs at a time and jumped down the last fifteen. She was nearing the courtyard. When she arrived she saw Vincent and her smile widened. Vincent also saw her too and gave a smile under the high collar.  
  
"Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "I missed you," Vincent said softly. "Really?" Tifa asked her eyes starting to get wet. "Of course," Vincent responded. Tifa gave a joyful laugh, leaned forward and hugged Vincent tightly. Vincent was amazed at Tifa's reaction. His arms slowly placed themselves around her and they stood like that for minutes. Vincent just hoped that Tifa wouldn't notice his hard on.  
  
In the palace ballroom, Tifa explained everything. "After I Seph massacred the whole town, I was the only one left. It was sad but I wound up here. Everyone treated me really kindly and Queen Autumn took me as her child. After her de.... Demise I was princess. Everyone was so kind to me. I often hide as common folks until one day I disguised myself as a bartender and well you know the rest.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me Tifa?" Vincent asked in a curious manner. "I didn't want anyone to worry, especially you Vincent," Tifa explained and blushed when Vincent's eyes met hers. 'You think I worry too much?" Vincent asked. "No, I never think bad thoughts about you," Tifa said softly. "Truthfully?" Vincent asked again. "Yeah," Tifa responded "Except the fact that your guns are really out of age" Tifa joked. "Your gloves are a out of age too you know," Vincent returned her joke. "Hey!" Tifa cried as the both burst out laughing. "Come, I help you pick some new guns, IN age," Tifa said smiling.  
  
  
  
The next chapter is better. Thanks for review and there will be sneak preview at the end of each fic!  
  
SNEAK PREVIEW Dose Cloud really hates Tifa? Lemon soon! 


	5. Mirror Mirror Hanging on the Wall

GENRE: Romance PAIRING: Vincent/Tifa RATING: R – language , lemon DISCLIMERS: I Do Not own Final fantasy or anything related. I do not in anyway own Sqauresoft . SONGS BELONG TO M2M.  
  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME  
  
Tifa gazed at her reflection. A smile crossed her face as she combed that long brown hair. She adjusted her red rose gown. The reflection gave another smile as she left the room and headed towards the gazebo. Tifa loved to spend rainy days ,such as this one, in her gazebo, forgetting all her worries.  
  
Tifa quickly ran through the rain with her bronze umbrella. When she reached the gazebo, she panted and sat on a stool. The rain was beautiful to her. Tifa always thought that water droplets could go anywhere they wish, do whatever that want Tifa cupped her two hands and slowly put them out of the sheltering gazebo and into the pouring rain. Drawing them back, she saw the droplets falling out of her hands. Tifa had looked at her favourite song yesterday. She missed listening to the song. Tifa pushed PLAY on the portable tv/ cd player. Music blared out. She loved Don't Say You Love Me, But her most favourite song was Mirror Mirror.  
  
"If only wishes could be dream, And all my dreams could come true, There would be two of us standing here in front of you, If you could show me, That someone, That I use to be, Bring back my baby, My baby and me," Tifa sang the third stanza looking and the gazebo mirror. Suddenly beside her, someone else was there. "Like old times Tifa?" Vincent Valentine asked. "Hey Vincent," Tifa turned around a welcomed him with a big smile. Vincent's clothes were in the wash, so he was wearing a green and white Illusionist Top and a dark red Alchemist pants. His slick black hair was brushed back, but a few strings remained over his eyes. His lips were revealing the cheekiest smile.  
  
Vincent sat next to her on the wooden stool. Tifa tried to hold back, but she cracked up. Her laughter filled the air. "What?" Vincent asked curious. "Your clothes," Tifa explained. "You're meant to pick one type of clothes to wear, you mixed and matched!" "You wouldn't catch me dead wearing one of these again," Vincent smiled. "So what brings you here?" Tifa smiled back.  
  
"Tifa.... We want you to come back to the Highwind," Vincent requested quietly. He wasn't expecting her to say 'yes' / she'll say if Cloud is there /.  
  
"Well....." Tifa thought. "Will you come back?" Vincent begged. "Only if you go too, I'll only go with you Vincent," Tifa said. "Great!" Vincent exclaimed happily. / She wants to go back with me?.... ......... Tifa's that type of girl! What was I thinking? /  
  
Vincent remembered when he transformed into Chaos and how everyone was shocked. Except for Tifa.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'm a freak" "No you're not," "Tifa you know it," "I think you're special, the best man on Earth," "Really" "Yeah, with a all my heart"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Tifa was such a comforting person," Vincent whispered to himself. "We'll have to travel by foot," Tifa said, snapping him out of his trance. "We cannot teleport within the Pandemonium Fortress, we'll camp outside for the night?"  
  
  
  
Lemon pretty soon! Thanks for all your advice and reviews. Sneak preview: Cloud's unemotional feelings to Tifa is because of Aeris' enchantment. (later chappies) Read on to find out! 


	6. Look At Yourself

GENRE: Romance PAIRING: Vincent/Tifa RATING: R – language , lemon DISCLIMERS: I Do Not own Final fantasy or anything related. I do not in anyway own Sqauresoft .  
  
A huge jubilee was held in the entire palace. Everyone was invited and all wanted to say goodbye to their princess. Tifa flicked her silky brown hair back as she hugged her caretaker. "Goodbye Gillian, I come back soon," Tifa promised. "Hopefully princess, we'll all be waiting," Gillian responded with tears in her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile in the Highwind, Aeris was alone with Cloud Strife. Her dark chocolate curly hair was tied back with a bright crimson ribbon. If you had seen her face, then you would only see an innocent and gentle twenty two year old. Her eyes revealed it all. The malice that burned within them was unspeakable. No- one knew the treachery she proved capable. She didn't let anyone know except Cloud Strife, who was know bounded to her magical chain.  
  
The chain had sealed away the 'good' Cloud and released his antithesis. Aeris wasn't always like this; she was as her face shown, once. The 'good' Cloud could only reappear at nightfall.  
  
"You're a dastardly witch, you know that," Cloud growled when returned normal that evening bounded on the edge of his bed by a tight rope. "You really think I don't know that?" Aeris responded without even taking a glance back. "You have to pay the price after what you did," Tifa waved goodbye for the last time when she reached the walls of the Pandemonium Fortress. She could see all her palace advisors weeping like everyone else. Tifa wore a black gown that had two pink flowers engraved onto the right breast side. She hadn't bother to brush her beautiful locks of hair back as it was already perfect all that needed to make her ready was a smile – which she was currently wearing. Vincent was wearing his usual high collar scarlet cape and black robe. The grey bricks of the fortress glittered in the moonlight as they walked pass into the exit/entrance.  
  
"Ready?" Vincent asked when he reached the lush gardens outside. Creepers sneaked up the wall of the fortress and a blossom tree grew in the darkness. A petal fell onto the comfortable earth below.  
  
"We've only go one scroll," Tifa checked. "Then how will we both get back?" Vincent asked. "I'll have to go with you," Tifa responded. "How?" Vincent asked again. "This way," Tifa answered leaning forward and held onto him. Vincent blushed underneath the high collar. He reached down and pulled the scroll out of his pocket, read the words and they both vanished.  
  
"Red," Yuffie called to her friend, "Do you think that Tifa and Vincent are okay?" "As in match?" Red asked. "No, being safe," Yuffie exclaimed. "Probably, they're both good fighters," Red considered "Do you really th- Wha?" Yuffie said, confused. Vincent and Tifa had appeared from nowhere on the cold icy moor which was a few 500 metres from the Highwind. "Told ya," Red grinned. "Come on, let's go and look, wait why is Tifa wearing weird clothes," Yuffie whispered in his ears.  
  
"Oh look Vincent, there's Yuffie and Red!" Tifa observed. "Why don't you tell them hat happened while I put our things in the Highwind," "Sure," Vincent replied.  
  
"You rescued me remember Cloud?" Aeris recited in cold voice. "You kept me away from one I really love, Zack!" "Why do you need to do these sinister things?" Cloud asked. "Obviously you're in love with Tifa but your too chickenshit to admit it to her," Cloud blushed a deep shade of rose when he heard Aeris say that. "So I played with that 'act' of yours, so she's not suspicious of your feelings towards her," Aeris continued, "You know, Zack would have taken me, but no, you had to make up those lies about me being with you. So now, if I suffer then you suffer too, because you're the one making Tifa pissed,"  
  
At that moment, Tifa entered the Highwind. Cloud hung his head. "Why did you have summon my antithesis over each day and release me each night?" Tifa gasped. She had already put her things in her room and Vincent's in his when she heard. /There's someone outside/ Aeris thought suddenly. She discontinued the conversation and cast an invisibility spell over the rope just as a knock was heard on the door. "Come in," Aeris said putting on her gentle innocent features. Cloud could do nothing because the chains would not let him tell anyone his secret directly. The door opened and Tifa entered. "Tifa you're back!" Aeris laughed as she hugged her 'friend'. "Tifa you came back?" Cloud said, relieved. Tifa gave him a smile, as she knew the horrible secret. Cloud could feel tears filling his eyes. "Aeris, can I talk with Cloud for a minute?" Tifa asked. "Sure!" Aeris responded leaving. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you, Tifa, I didn't mean any of those things, really," Cloud started. "I know Cloud, " Tifa whispered. 


End file.
